iFirework
by Max Writer -aka Zucma
Summary: "Por fin Sam logro sentir esos fuegos artificiales y demás sensaciones que uno debe sentir cuando esta enamorado" Cam


**iFirework**

**Pareja:- **Carly y Sam (Cam)

**TvShow:- **iCarly

**Advertencias:- **Femslash (Yuri) si no te gusta, no lo leas, tan fácil como eso XD.

**Notas de Zucma:- **Pues si, damas y caballeros... si... otra vez llego esta fecha... si... ¡El día de San Valentín!...hurra, bravo, que salga ¬¬*... si, ODIO San Valentín... es una tonta fecha comercial, que solo sirve para regalar dulces, chocolates, tarjetas, globitos llenos de helio y de mas tonterías en nombre "el amor", JA ¬¬. En fin dejemos de lado mis amarguras XD y en celebración del AMOR, ojo del AMOR, no de San Valentín, les traigo este one-shot, que espero les guste n_n! Oh y antes de que lo olvide, esto va dedicado a _Gongo _que "ya quería leerlo" y que ademas me ayudo a descifrar los jeroglíficos que había escrito (XD)

_iCarly no me pertenece_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_"Por fin Sam logro sentir esos fuegos artificiales y demás sensaciones que uno debe sentir cuando esta enamorado"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Entro a la casa y cerro la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió rápidamente, haciendo que sus fuertes pisadas sonaran por toda la casa, tapando los sonoros ronquidos emitía su madre, quien dormía en el sofá, vestida solamente con un horrendo bikini rosa fosforescente.

Llego al ultimo escalón, doblo a la derecha y abrió la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola nuevamente con un portazo, que despertó a su madre, la cual asustada y enojada grito...

"Sam, ¿Eres tu?". La somnolienta voz de Pam, llego a los oídos de la rubia.

"Si, mama, soy yo". Grito con fuerza y la voz de Pam no volvió a llamarla, Sam supuso que se volvió a dormir, lo cual era mejor, no estaba de humor para ver a su madre en ese bikini que le lastimaba la vista.

Sin mas se tiro a la cama, boca a bajo, tomo la almohada y enterró la cara en ella, mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro lleno de frustración.

Estaba frustrada, enojada, asustada y muy confundida. Lo que había pasado hacia algunas pocas horas, la tenia mal, muy mal. Pero sobre todo lo que aun no entendía era... ¡¿Que demonios le había pasado por la cabeza al besarse con Freddie? Lo mas seguro es que las albóndigas que se comió le hicieron daño y por eso se beso con él, por que esta completamente segura que ni por todo el jamón de Estados Unidos lo hubiera hecho... tal vez lo pensaría por todo el jamón del Mundo, pero muy posiblemente ni por eso lo hubiera hecho. Había sido una locura, una estupidez, un suicidio social... bueno tal vez exageraba en eso ultimo, por que nadie lo había visto, pero estaba segura que si llegaba a oídos de alguien mas, sera el fin de su imagen de delincuente juvenil.

Pero esa no era toda la raíz de sus emociones.

Estaba frustrada por que su primer beso no fue lo que siempre soñó. Estuvo bien, pero ehmmm, le faltaba algo, tal vez esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago o esa de ver fuegos artificiales estallando frente a sus ojos, como en aquellas _bobas_ películas románticas que _a veces_ veía.

Enojada por que había sido con Freddie... ¡Con Freddie! ¡Por amor al tocino y a todos los productos derivados del puerco! ¡Freddie! El ñoño, el ciberbobo que odiaba, el tarado enamorado de su _mejor amiga_... su _mejor amiga_, ella tenia mucho que ver con sus otras dos emociones... por su culpa esta asustada y confundida.

Asustada por lo que había sentido durante ese beso... si bien era verdad que por Freddie no sentía nada, si lo hacia por alguien mas... ese alguien en quien pensaba mientras sus labios estaban unidos con los del tonto... ese alguien... era Carly. Si, Carly Shay, la morena de ojos chocolate, que era su mejor amiga desde hacia ya seis años.

Siempre había tenido claro que Carly era especial para ella, la cuidaba, le dejaba entrar y salir de su casa a voluntad, y era, tal vez, la única persona en el mundo que entendía su amor por la carne y por romper las reglas, en simples palabras, la aceptaba tal y como era. Pero de eso a sentir algún tipo de enamoramiento o algo así, había una gran diferencia, por ello estaba tan confundida. Lo cierto era que siempre estaban esos pequeños detalles que la rubia no entendía, con respecto a como se comportaba alrededor de la morena.

Siempre estaban esos pequeños detalles que no lograba entender con respecto a como se comportaba estando alrededor de la morena, como la obedecía y hacia lo que le pidiera, como disculparse con Freddie, es que simplemente no podía negarle nada. Sam siempre pensó que se debía al hecho de que eran amigas... tal vez eso lo podía explicar, pero subconsciente le decía que quizás era algo mas fuerte que la amistad... ¿Pero que?...

"Carly". El nombre de su mejor amiga resbalo de sus labios de una manera tan tierna y profunda, que incluso la misma Sam se sorprendió de que algo lleno de tantos sentimientos pudiera salir de su boca, era algo completamente nuevo pero atemorizante y confuso a la vez.

Quizás, solo quizás era... ¿Amor?

Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina, al pensar en la posibilidad de estar enamorada de ella... ¿Pero como averiguarlo? Le daba miedo que Carly saliera corriendo al enterarse o que nunca mas le volviera a hablar, tal vez se alejaría para siempre.

Ese pensamiento encogió el corazón de Sam haciendo que un par de lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, con furia las limpio de su rostro, se levanto de su cama de un salto, tomo una vieja chamarra negra que estaba sobre una silla y con otro portazo salio de la habitación. Llego a las escaleras y las bajo de dos en dos rápidamente, su madre aun seguía dormida con la misma rapidez abrió la puerta y salio al frió de Seattle, un nuevo portazo despertó Pam, quien le murmuro al gato algo sobre un trabajo decente para pagar el recibo del agua.

La fría brisa de la noche, le dio en el rostro, obligandola a ponerse la chamarra que colgaba de su brazo, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Tenia que aclarar su mente, despegar sus ideas. Sabia que sus sentimientos eran confusos, siempre lo habían sido. Desde que conoció a Carly sintió algo muy especial por ella, lo supo desde ese momento en que la arrojo fuera de su silla, aquella mañana cuando pretendía robarle su sándwich de atún. Allí fue donde se maravillo con Carly Shay.

Con su remolino de pensamientos, llevo sus paso hacia un pequeño parque que solía visitar cuando era una niña. Allí se sentó en una banca desde donde se veía todo el parque. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo, dándole un brillo mágico al lugar. Soltó un pesado suspiro y miro la luna.

Todos y cada uno de los recuerdo que había pasado con Carly, pasaban por su mente, como una película. Sus discusiones, sus alegrías. Una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro y una gran felicidad le abrazo el corazón. Si, por fin lo había notado, todo eso que sentía, no era otra cosa que amor. Estaba enamorada.

Con esa brillante sonrisa que bien podía competir con la luna misma, salto de la banca y comenzó a correr, ahora sabia lo que decía hacer: ver a Carly.

Recorrió las calles de la cuidad, con el frió golpeando su rostro y haciendo volar sus rubios rizos. Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sabia que era tarde, pero el solo pensar en Carly, hacia que su velocidad aumentara. Su corazón latía rápidamente, ansioso y con un poco de miedo. Pero eso no importaba, solo deseaba verla y decirle lo que sentía.

Luego de unos minutos de correr por fin logro llegar al Bushwell Plaza, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las puertas estaban cerradas, así que mejor dio vuelta al pequeño callejón y trepo por la escalera de incendios. Siguió trepando por la escalera hasta que llego a la ventana de la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Cual Romeo con su Julieta, Sam hizo una cara de asco, ante lo cursi que su pensamiento, pero bueno así era el amor.

Una vez allí, empezó a tocar suavemente el vidrio, esperando no hace mucho ruido, por que de lo contrario pasaría una noche en la correccional, por prácticamente irrumpir en la propiedad privada. Un par de segundos después la ventana se abrió dejando ver a una adormilada Carly que se tallaba un ojo con pereza.

"¿Sam?... Por dios ¿Que paso? Es como la una de la mañana". Dijo con preocupación mientras el sueño se iba de su cuerpo.

"...". Abrió y cerro la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero nada salia de su boca, solo leves gemidos de frustración. Al parecer la valentía la había abandonado en el ultimo minuto. ¿Y como no? Si Carly esta preciosa, vestida con esa pijama con dibujos de la vaquita y esa cara medio adormilada, que aun conservaba.

"¿Sam? ¿Estas bien?". Dijo Carly mientras pasaba una mano por el sonrojado rostro de Sam.

"Si... yo... estas muy linda". Dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Carly lo escuchara.

"G-gracias". Un bonito sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. "¿Por que no entras? Es un poco peligroso que este en la escalera, ¿No crees?". Dijo mientras abría mas la ventana, esperando a que Sam se metiera, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza. "¿Por que no?". Dijo confundida por la mas que extraña reacción de su amiga.

"... Yo... yo... yo... tengo algo que decirte algo". Su voz temblaba y se sentía como de gelatina.

"¿Que pasa?". La preocupación en la voz de la morena era mas que evidente.

"Pues... hace un rato... yo... yo... bese a Freddie". ¿Queee? Gritaba su mente, ¿Por que demonios había dicho algo así?

"...". El rostro de Carly se desencajo por completo, tenia que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. "¿Lo besaste?". Sam asintió lentamente. "Oh...". Un silencio muy incomodo cayo entre las dos. Carly no podía creer que Sam y Freddie se hubieran besado... tal vez..."¿Te gusta Freddie?". La pregunta escapo de sus labios con algo de dolor.

"... Yo... yo...". Era todo que Sam podía decir, quería gritar que estaba enamorada de Carly, pero su voz parecía haber desaparecido.

"... No te preocupes... si el te gusta... es todo tuyo... yo no lo quiero, es solo mi amigo". Dijo Carly con voz resignada y llena de dolor, era obvio que algo en su corazón se había roto, y era el hecho de que, hoy mas que nunca Sam era un imposible para ella.

"... Yo... no... el no me gusta". Por fin logro sacar su voz y Carly la miro con sorpresa.

"¿Entonces por que lo besaste?". Le reprocho con algo de enojo.

"Por que... por que... la verdad es que no lo se... fue una estupidez". Dijo tratando de justificar su acción. "La verdad es que yo... tengo algo mas que decirte".

"¿Y que es?". Dijo Carly mas tranquila y con esa sonrisa que solo le da a Sam.

"Es un secreto, acercate". Le dijo y Carly obedientemente lo hizo. "¿Sabes? Mientras lo besaba... yo... estaba pensando en alguien mas". Dijo sonroja y Carly abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿En quien?". El dolor en su voz y ojos había regresado, al parecer Sam seria su eterno imposible.

"¿Quieres pistas?". Le susurro suavemente al oído y la morena se sonrojo mientras asentía. "Pues... es la chica mas linda que he conocido". Los ojos de Carly se abrieron al máximo _¿Una chica?_ pensó con gran sorpresa. "Me entiende, comprende mi amor por la carne". ¿Quien era esa chica que conocía tan bien a su rubia?. "Sabe que amo romper las reglas". ¿Como era posible que una chica cualquiera se le hubiera acercado tanto? Carly sintió una punzada en su corazón, siempre pensó que solo con ella, Sam baja la guardia, pero al parecer había otra chica que no era ella. "Y ademas ... estoy trepada en la escalera de incendios de su apartamento cual príncipe que viene a rescatar a su princesa". La sorpresa era clara en el rostro de Carly, Sam... estaba pensando en ella... ¿Mientras besaba a Freddie?

"¿Que?".

"Carly... yo... creo que... estoy enamorada de ti". Fue un leve murmullo que salio de la boca de Sam, pero la morena lo escucho perfectamente.

"...". No podía creerlo... ¿Sam... enamorada de ella?... No podía ser posible, debía ser un sueño, desde hacia mucho se había resignado a tenerla solo como su mejor amiga y ahora le salia con eso, estaba soñando. "¿Que dijiste?". Dijo con un dejo de voz, incrédula.

"Yo... estoy enamorada de ti...". Otro silencio callo entre ambas, Carly tenia una cara imposible de leer y Sam estaba muriéndose de los nervios, esperaba de todo, gritos, llantos, pero no este silencio que le dolía mas que lo anterior. "Carls... mira... yo... no espero nada... yo se... que... es imposible, que sientas lo mismo que yo... si quieres que me aleje... lo hago y ya... o si quieres que olvidemos esto... lo hacemos... solo... no quiero perderte". Dijo con dolor mientras un par de lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Por mas que quisiera Carly no podía decir ni una palabra, esta totalmente bloqueada, no podía creerlo, aun después de haberlo escuchado ya dos veces. O su mente era muy poderosa y despiadada o... lo que acababa de escuchar esa cierto. Un pequeño destello en el rostro de Sam, hizo que Carly volviera la realidad, quien con movimiento de su cabeza pareció volver a la realidad, solo para ver a _su _rubia llorando.

"¿Sammie? No llores, ve aquí". Dijo mientras ayudaba a la rubia a pasar por a ventana, para después abrazarla fuertemente, algo que ambas necesitaban. "Shh tranquila, Sam". Le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de controla el llanto de Sam.

"Carly...". Se separo de la morena de una forma un tanto brusca. "No, si quieres gritar, hazlo, si quieres que me aleje dímelo, pero no quiero tu lastima". Dijo con furia mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas.

"¿Lastima? Sam ¿Como puedes pensar eso?". Trato de acercarse a ella, pero Sam huyo de su contacto.

"¿Que quieres que piense? Acabo de decirte que te amo y tu estas como si te hubiera dicho que mañana va a llover... y... eso me duele". Dijo con una mano en el corazón y con un nudo en la garganta. "Por favor... dale una respuesta". Espero unos segundos, pero Carly esta demasiado por sorprendida, la Sam que tenia enfrente era otra, débil, vulnerable como nunca se mostraba. "Muy bien, tomare eso como un `quiero que te largues´ no volveré a molestarte". Su tono de voz era tan frió y seco que Carly siento el propio dolor de Sam, tenia que hacer algo, ¿Pero que? Su cuerpo no respondía y podía ver en cámara lenta como Sam, estaba por salir de la ventana.

Como un impulso de ultimo minuto, tomo la muñeca de Sam y la jalo hacia ella. Sam la miro sorprendida y un poco asustada, tal vez estaba muy molesta por haberle dicho que la amaba, tal vez la odiaba tanto que...

El hilo de los pensamientos de Sam se corto en un segundo, al sentir los suaves labios de Carly, estrellándose contra los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, no lo podía creer... ¡Carly la estaba besando! ¡Y era miles de veces mejor que besar al ñoño! Dios sus labios eran tan delicioso, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para sentir todo lo que le provocaba. Las mariposas en su estomago revoloteaban como locas y sus piernas se sentían débiles, sujeto a Carly de la cintura y esta rodeo su cuello, pegándose mas a su cuerpo. Sus labios jugaban unos con otros, mientras sus manos ansiosas se movían con avidez, en ese momento, por fin Sam logro sentir esos fuegos artificiales y demás sensaciones que uno debe sentir cuando esta enamorado, si lo confirmaba con ese beso, amaba a Carly Shay y estaba segura que ella la amaba también, pero por ahora disfrutaría de los fuegos de artificio que explotaban en su cabeza...

/

Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que no quedo del todo bien, problemas de distracción XD, pero bueno, espero sus comentarios, y Feliz día XD, festejen el amor! bye-bee! n_n


End file.
